


darling just kiss me slow, your heart is all i own

by Rach4040



Series: Binu High School AU [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: And there's a tiny bit of swearing btw, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, binu high school au fluff, but if you want you can read the beginning of the first part it adds some context i guess, but really its just a high school au, just if anyones not cool with smaller injuries, the first part doesn't necessarily have to be read, there's a rather small injury described i wouldnt call it explicit tho, title's not related to the work at all im just bad at titles, with somewhat troublemaker bin and class prez dongmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rach4040/pseuds/Rach4040
Summary: Dongmin accidentally hurts himself while cleaning up the classroom but Bin is there to treat his wounds.





	darling just kiss me slow, your heart is all i own

**Author's Note:**

> title's not related to this at all, i just needed one and was listening to Ed Sheeran's "Perfect" ^^

The bell rang, signalling the end of the last lesson for the day. Most of the students jumped up immediately, having packed their bags during the last few minutes of their terribly boring history class, and left as fast as they could to escape into the weekend. Their teacher didn't really care, she always droned on standing in front of the blackboard with a bored look on her face and then hurried out of the room, just as desperate to get out of the stuffy classrooms and into the weekend as her students were. 

She picked up her bag and jacket from the teacher's desk and waved at Dongmin, the class president, as she left the classroom. 

Dongmin naturally stayed behind, as the class president it was his duty to lock the room after everyone else had left. Like pretty much every other day Moon Bin, Dongmin's boyfriend and, some would say, the troublemaker of the class, hadn't been woken by the shrill sound of the bell, and instead still sat at his desk with his head pillowed on his forearms, sleeping deeply. Dongmin smiled at the view in front of him, Bin's deep, steady breaths the only sound to disturb the quiet of the room. Dongmin could hear a few distant voices from the hallways, but most people seemed to have left already.

Dongmin and Bin had kind of established a routine by now. Dongmin would clean up the classroom, letting his boyfriend nap until every last scribble had been wiped off the blackboard and every last piece of paper had been picked up off the ground. Then he'd wake up Bin and ignore the younger's whining and pouting for not waking him up to help. Dongmin would only smile and change the subject, and Bin would let him, knowing the older wouldn't budge. Today wouldn't be any different, Dongmin supposed, and so he pushed his chair back to stand up and walked along the aisle inbetween the desks towards the blackboard at the front of the room. He stopped next to Bin's desk and leaned down to press a short kiss to the top of the younger's head, soft hair tickling his cheeks and nose. Dongmin straightened up again and carded a hand through the dark strands of Bin's hair.

Finally he was able to tear himself away from his boyfriend's sleeping form and headed to the blackboard and began to clean it. Chalk dust collected on his clothes and hands and Dongmin wiped his hands on his trousers before walking through the rows, picking up pieces of paper and forgotten candy wrappers that were lying on the ground. He saw a few pencil shavings and made note to sweep them up later. When he arrived in the last row, however, he found a few pieces of shattered glass. Dongmin had no clue how they got there, someone would have noticed it breaking, right? He sighed, then set to clean it up. He decided to pick up the larger pieces first and then use the dustpan later on for smaller pieces. 

Dongmin picked up the largest piece first, depositing it in the palm of his left hand, and then piled the others on top, careful not to cut himself on the sharp edges. His hand was already quite full, but there were only two or three larger pieces of glass left so he decided he'd just take all of them in one go. Well, his assumption that there wouldn't be a problem was wrong. The little tower in his palm wobbled with every step and after a few more it seemed as if the pieces on top would fall. Dongmin reflexively raised his free right hand and it came to rest along the shards in his other hand, trying to keep any pieces of glass from falling. A second later he pulled his hand back again, a long cut across his palm and a few smaller pieces of glass stuck in his fingers. The pain registered after a moment, "Shit!" Dongmin exclaimed, most of the glass falling to the floor by his feet. 

"Dongmin?" Bin asked, voice still a little rough from sleep. A second later he stood next to Dongmin, seeming completely awake, and grasping Dongmin's wrists to inspect his injuries, the noise of glass cracking under the soles of his shoes sounding through the room.

"Ah, it's alright, it's not too bad. Don't wor-" Dongmin fell silent at the look Bin sent him, a look mostly of disbelief, but Dongmin could detect some sleepiness in the younger's gaze as well. 

"Come on, let's clean this up. You're banned from picking up broken glass from now on," Bin said, pulling Dongmin along to the front of the classroom where the first aid kit was stored. Bin pulled out the teacher's chair and pushed down on the older's shoulders to make him sit down. Dongmin gave in and sat down, silently watching Bin pulled out the first aid kit from one of the cupboards of the teacher's desk.

"Don't pick up glass with your bare hands," Bin mumbled as he took out a few utensils. Dongmin watched quietly. He knew he should have been more careful when handling the glass, he hadn't meant to make Bin worry. But despite the furrow inbetween the younger's eyebrows, he couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's antics. Bin's hair was flat on one side and stood off from the other side of his head where Dongmin had ruffled through it earlier, and there was an imprint on his cheek from where he'd been lying on a book. He was holding a pair of tweezers, slowly and carefully picking the few pieces of glass out of Dongmin's hand. Bin's bangs fell into his eyes, casting little shadows over his cheeks. Once he was done he sent Dongmin a small smile while grabbing the disinfectant. 

"Might hurt," he mumbled and then quickly sprayed some of it on Dongmin's wounds. Dongmin hissed, his hand jerking back a bit. "Told you." Next Bin took some bandages and plasters, covering the cuts with them. He wrapped the bandage around Dongmin's palm and wrist a few times, making it look far worse than it actually is.

"Oh god, my mum's going to have a stroke when she sees this. It looks as if my hand's broken, did you have to put a bandage on it?" Dongmin whines. 

"Shut up. And don't even think about writing notes or homework today or tomorrow. Or the day after. I'll do that, okay?" Bin looked up at Dongmin from where he was kneeling on the ground before him, worry still in his eyes. He looked absolutely beautiful, bottom lip jutted out slightly, making it seem fuller, dark eyes opened wide. Dongmin felt himself blushing lightly and nodded, finally. 

A large smile broke out on Bin's face, making him look even more handsome than before, now that the concern was wiped off his face. "Great," he exclaimed. The he pressed a short kiss to each fingertip of Dongmin's right hand, ending with a peck to his palm over the bandage. "I'll go clean up the glass, don't even think about trying to help."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^^ thanks for reading~  
> Im 2am editing this so there might be a few mistakes, sorry. I'm off to bed now ^^  
> feel free to come say hi on tumblr (@ cinnamoonbunbin) :)


End file.
